Volver a vivir
by iBelle6
Summary: Tras volverse a acercar al final de "Undead again", Kate y Rick se plantean cómo continuar su relación. Historia paralela al desenlace de la cuarta temporada, aunque esta vez sin caso Johanna Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

A veces se siente más el protagonista de una película o serie de televisión que el afamado escritor de novelas de acción que es en realidad. Y es que desde hace poco más de cuatro años, desde que se topó con ella por casualidad y empezó a seguirla con toda la intención, su vida es un tiovivo de emociones y experiencias que nadie en su sano juicio podría haber imaginado vivirlas, ni siquiera parcialmente. Un azar que podría definirse de juguetón ha ido sirviéndoles escabrosos asesinatos en bandejas engalanadas con maldiciones, vudú, secuestros, tesoros, caza recompensas, drogas o como en esta última ocasión, zombis. Lo cierto es que hace unas horas no daba crédito de la tremenda suerte que había tenido con el caso que iba a ser su última participación como consultor civil con la NYPD. Quería que fuera especial, recordarlo por más tiempo que pasara y por dios que lo ha logrado, aunque sea por razones que nada tenían que ver con su planificada y necesaria partida de la 12.

Kate Beckett. El nombre detrás de una mujer que le quita el hipo y la vida. La única capaz de hacerle pasar en cuestión de segundos del total decaimiento a la euforia más absoluta. O al revés.

Pensando en ella sigue sentado en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando se fue Alexis, abstraído, percatándose de lo cerca que ha estado de acabar con todo. Recordando las puyas, indirectas, frases con doble sentido que se han ido lanzando las últimas horas. _Cuando un hecho relevante en tu vida sucede, lo recuerdas. ¿Y si no se está preparado para encarar la verdad?_ Discursos entrecortados de forma caprichosa con imágenes que recuperan las muchas situaciones cómplices, divertidas, comprometidas y compartidas con Beckett. Recuerdos que vuelven a no doler. _Tú tampoco estás nada mal... La próxima vez, que sea sin el tigre... Siempre podemos abrazarnos, Castle… Sé hacer un truco con unos cubitos de hielo… Claro que yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada, Kate. Soy tu compañero, tu amigo. ¿Es eso lo que somos? _Tras un buen rato perdido en sí mismo se levanta del sofá con esa tonta sonrisa que se ha perpetuado en su cara desde que ha quedado en verse con ella mañana en la comisaría. ¡Mañana! Los puños cerrados, los brazos doblados a la altura de su cintura acompañados por un ¡Si! rabioso, casi inaudible, son la clara manifestación del éxito interno vivido esta tarde. Y se da cuenta de que podría perfectamente parafrasear a su madre con un _"para ser un hombre que se gana la vida con las palabras, te es imposible encontrarlas cuando realmente importa"._ No puede, por más que se esfuerza francamente le es imposible expresar cómo se siente ahora mismo. Está simplemente… exultante. No puede estar quieto, vibra de pies a cabeza, quiere saltar, apretar a correr, abrazarse a una farola al más puro estilo Gene Kelly mientras grita al cielo y al mundo: "¡Estaba yendo a terapia!". Imaginarse la escena le saca una nueva sonrisa y de su ensimismamiento y decide que ya es momento de lavarse esa cara con la que ha sido capaz de asustar a Alexis, y encandilar a una Kate a la que le ha parecido de lo más favorecedora. Debe ser amor. _Debe ser amor_ se repite cuando un suspiro velado interrumpe sus atropellados pensamientos. De camino al baño del dormitorio, su sonrisa vuelve a ensancharse recordando sus palabras, mientras niego con la cabeza. _Rick, Rick,… ya no eres un niño de ocho de años con una nube de azúcar, ahora pareces más bien un quinceañero al que le ha guiñado el ojo su amor imposible_. Enfrente del espejo del lavabo, con ambas manos apoyadas a los lados del lavamanos, observa el magnífico trabajo que han hecho en su rostro. Extraordinario, aunque definitivamente no _favorecedor_. Sin apartar la vista de él, su mente vuelve a viajar a la 12 situándose -cómo no- otra vez frente a la mujer de su vida, de sus sueños y últimamente de sus pesadillas. No sabe las veces que durante la tarde el eco de su voz reconociendo que está casi lista para aceptar todo lo que pasó ese día irrumpe sin pedir permiso en su cabeza. Como un tsunami esta revelación se ha llevado todo resquicio de la desesperación de no sentirse correspondido que le ha acompañado como una pesada losa las últimas semanas, impidiéndole razonar y actuar de manera coherente. _Todo lo que pasó._ Se le empieza a erizar el bello de nuevo al recordar que ha reconocido en voz alta y frente a él que quiere que esté presente cuando caiga el muro. Y vuelve a revivir el torrente de sensaciones que le ha dejado inmóvil frente a Kate mientras procesaba lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Su imagen se percibe cada vez menos nítida en el espejo a medida que un agradable cosquilleo que anticipa lo que puede suceder cuando entre los dos hagan trizas esa pared decide intensificarse en su estómago. Maldice de pronto el nuevo ataque de pánico que muy inoportunamente se interpone entre su recién estrenado estado de felicidad y el peso de lo vivido en demasiadas ocasiones. Sus dudas, miedos, falta de decisión o quién sabe el qué que impide una y otra vez que un paso adelante no signifique dos atrás. _Todo lo que pasó._ Las innumerables preguntas que desde hace semanas se amontonan en su cabeza vuelven a reclamar ese protagonismo solo acallado ligeramente con la firme decisión de abandonar su colaboración con la policía de Nueva York. _¿Se refería a su confesión en el cementerio? ¿Caerá realmente pronto ese muro o ha sido su manera de volverle a ilusionar con una relación que no tiene intención de iniciar y todo para que siga acompañándola, agasajándola? ¿Realmente…?_

Basta.

Se incorpora decidido, se quita los andrajos que cubren su torso, abre el grifo y se lava la cara y las ideas de manera dedicada hasta que un renovado Richard Castle se aparece frente a él. _Esta vez tiene de ser diferente. Será diferente_. Se pasa los dedos de su mano derecha por el flequillo, tirándolo hacia atrás, y en su recorrido a su postura natural se frota la incipiente barba. Va a dejarla ahí porque realmente no le queda nada mal. Echa un último vistazo a su reflejo, que le devuelve una sonrisa confiada. Un último guiño al espejo y al caso antes de apagar la luz del baño. Ironías de la vida, porque hoy al más puro estilo Kyle Jennings, vuelve a vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

**El capítulo anterior de esta historia fue concebido únicamente como un one shot, pero Val me animó a convertirlo en algo más. Gracias a ella y a su incondicional apoyo se ha convertido en un proyecto de 6 capítulos que espero os guste tanto leerlo como yo escribirlo. **

**Así pues este fic va dedicado "****_Para la extraordinaria VM y para todos mis lectores de fanfiction_****"**

**Nos vemos en el 3.**

La luz que emite permanentemente la ciudad que nunca duerme se filtra tenuemente a través de las ventanas sin persianas del apartamento de la inspectora Beckett. En la penumbra y recostada en su sofá agarra como si le fuera la vida una taza de ahora frío café que lleva acompañándola en el trascurso de las últimas horas.

No suele dormir mucho cuando acaba de cerrar un caso de asesinato. Siempre le pasa lo mismo. La tensión vivida mientras encajan todas las piezas, la concentración que acompaña a cada interrogatorio y la no siempre sencilla detención final del culpable, suelen situarla en un estado de irremediable vigilia que aprovecha según su humor para leer, aclarar sus ideas o hacer yoga. En esta ocasión sin embargo su desvelo tiene que ver sobre todo con su otrora inseparable compañero y amigo Richard Castle. Mantiene la mirada fija en un punto imaginario de la pared mientras trata infructuosamente de discernir por qué, a pesar de creerle recuperado, se siente tan triste.

Desde que él le cortó la llamada cuando trataba de avisarle del nuevo caso, empezó a sospechar que sus días de asesor policial estaban llegando a su fin. Un par de comentarios ligeros dejados caer con Perlmutter y posteriormente con ella misma, no hacían más que reafirmar sus miedos. Lejos de imaginarse que el verdadero detonante del cambio de actitud del escritor durante las últimas semanas era ella misma, la certeza de que Castle iba a marcharse le iba encendiendo la sangre a medida que avanzaba el caso. Recuerda haberse echado en cara no pocas veces cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien tan inmaduro.

Hasta que Rick, de la manera más casual y con un don de la oportunidad sorprendente le sacudió las entrañas descubriéndole las razones de su cambio de actitud con ella con una frase que no deja de repetirse en su mente desde que fue pronunciada. "_Cuando sucede un hecho que te altera la vida, la gente recuerda"_. La venda caía por fin de sus ojos. Él sabía la verdad. Es incapaz de estimar el tiempo que pasó desde que comprendió la carga de reproche que acompañaba el mensaje hasta que pudo empezar a justificarse frente a él. Aún azorada por la revelación no había opción a dudar: Era un ahora o nunca, y tras muchas horas de repaso minucioso a la escena afirmaría que estuvo más que acertada para lo poco pensada que estuvo la respuesta. Pero sigue estando triste.

Una mezcla inmiscible de agobio, dolor, vergüenza, arrepentimiento y culpa ocupa ahora mismo el terreno dejado por ese enfado injustificado hacia su infantil compañero. Si sólo pudiera echar el tiempo atrás y encarar la situación de manera adulta, se habrían evitado muchos quebraderos de cabeza con sus consiguientes noches en vela. Únicamente se trataba de pedirle tiempo y Rick sin lugar a dudas se lo hubiera dado.

Pero por encima de todas las cosas, lo que la tiene absolutamente devastada es haberle fallado. Bufa prolongadamente intentando aligerar la tensión que acumula al ser consciente de todo el dolor que le debe haber causado. Haberle decepcionado por la manera en la que le ha tratado durante un año, mintiéndole reiteradamente sobre ese tema que durante mucho más tiempo ha estado ahí entre los dos y que ninguno hasta el día del cementerio –ya sea por miedo, prudencia, terceras personas, muros o cualquier excusa tonta- se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta. Claramente él debe haber pensado que ha estado jugando con sus sentimientos, sin afrontar la verdad para no herirle diciéndole que su amor no era correspondido y alimentando sus esperanzas con falso signos que anunciaban de lo que estaba por venir. Poniéndose en su piel entiende uno a uno los castigos a los que le ha estado sometiendo durante las últimas semanas. Vistos con perspectiva ya no le parecen tan fuera de lugar. De hecho está convencida que ella aún hubiera sido menos beligerante en la situación inversa.

Lo más irónico es que ella quería estar estupenda, guapa, preparada interiormente para darlo todo en una relación con él. Que el abrumadoramente guapo, encantadoramente sensible y atento escritor superventas estuviera orgulloso de la complicada inspectora que era. Deseaba ser merecedora ese amor que le confesó con palabras y pánico en los ojos ante la más que inmediata posibilidad de perderla. Y había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Cierra fuertemente los ojos y libera una de las manos de la taza de gélido café para posar sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre sus lagrimales. La temible inspectora Beckett no cree volver tener el valor suficiente para mirarle a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado. La vergüenza de haber sido descubierta y la desazón por ser malinterpretada es casi tan grande como el amor que tiene a ese hombre profundamente herido por sus inseguridades. Pero ha de superarlo y hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando cree que podrá. Esta mañana no hubiera apostado ni medio centavo a volver a tener opciones con él. Habían sido muchos días de desplantes, ligues insustanciales, escapadas a Las Vegas y minuto a minuto le veía más lejos de la 12. Y sin embargo, mañana volverían a verse. Hay esperanza, o de eso quiere convencerse.

Aún con los ojos cerrados vuelve a coger la taza con las dos manos, como si ésta le devolviera la seguridad que perdió con el distanciamiento de Castle. Es su tierra firme mientras se ahoga en un mar de reproches por haberlo hecho todo tan mal. Le parece curioso cómo tras tantos y tantos cafés compartidos la conexión entre la bebida y su compañero se ha convertido en algo inevitable e íntimo a la vez. Cada vez que le ofrecía uno, se sentía querida, mimada, centro de las atenciones del hombre por el que bebía los vientos. Poco a poco, casi sin fuerzas, vuelve a enfocar la vista en el objeto que hay entre sus manos. Coge de repente conciencia que desde hace días se los prepara ella y sin apenar darle tregua una crisis de ansiedad le empieza a oprimir el pecho.

Se obliga a respirar como el Dr. Burke le explicó para hacer frente a situaciones como esa. Inspiraciones largas seguidas de no menos prolongadas expiraciones. Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar,… Respirar. Volver a vivir.

Más calmada, en la soledad de su apartamento y de su vida, se obliga a pensar en algo que le dé motivos para levantarse del sofá y enderezar el rumbo de su existencia. Irremediablemente los ojos de Rick mirándola esa tarde con la adoración de tiempos lejanos irrumpen en sus pensamientos. Ni los kilos de maquillaje de zombi habían podido disimular el brillo que iban ganando a medida que ella le explicaba su terapia, su mejoría y las ganas de avanzar. Juntos. No podía haberlo entendido mal. Volvía a la comisaría mañana, hoy ya. Eso tenía que significar que la bandera blanca se había izado. Pero y si…

El ruido de un mensaje de texto entrante saca de su ensoñación a la inspectora. Se incorpora dejando la taza con dos dedos de café sobrante sobre la mesita frente al sofá mientras alcanza con poco brío su móvil. La pantalla apagada de su _smartphone_ le devuelve insensible su imagen demacrada, fiel reflejo de todas las horas que lleva despierta echándose en cara cómo de mal ha llevado esa situación. Suspira cansinamente ante la insistencia del led parpadeante que no deja de recordarle que ha cogido el móvil para algo. Cierra los párpados brevemente para relajar sus irritados ojos mientras resignada le da al botón que activa la pantalla. _"Hoy te llevo yo el café. Inspectora, no tardes que se enfriará"_. Los primeros rayos de sol que a estas horas ya inundan la acogedora sala de estar palidecen ante la sonrisa de infinita alegría que aparece en su rostro al evidenciar que no estaba equivocada. No se atreve a apartar la mirada de la pantalla como temiendo que el texto solo sea una ilusión. Pero sigue ahí, como Rick, y más aliviada se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene. Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, la escueta pero bien buscada justificación a su manera de hacer dadas a Castle parecen regalarle una última oportunidad que de ninguna manera está dispuesta a dejar escapar. Tras un disparo, muchos meses de terapia y con aún el susto encima de lo que podía haber perdido, Kate Beckett lo tiene claro. Anhela - como nunca imaginó que sería posible- encontrar el momento de pasar por encima de los escombros que un día fueron muro, acercarse a él sonriente y susurrarle al oído que ella también le quiere.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquel viernes de mayo le estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado de cara, y fiel a su inseguridad, eso no le hacía presagiar nada bueno. La mañana había sido de lo más tranquila en la comisaría. Ni asesinatos, ni interrogatorios, ni teléfonos, sólo el aburrido papeleo. Era curioso, no recordaba ninguna igual desde que era inspectora de homicidios en la 12. La falta de interrupciones le estaba permitiendo incluso acabar el informe del caso Orlando Costas, que había empezado a trabajar el día anterior. Si no había sobresaltos de última hora, podría salir pronto y prepararse para su cita sin problemas. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro si aquello podía denominarse exactamente así, pero para ella lo era. Le resultaba incluso gracioso que después de todo este tiempo compartiendo momentos con él, estuviera nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que quedaban. Aunque a sus ojos esta vez era claramente diferente. Llevaba un buen rato sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando sin ver la pantalla de su ordenador. Y es que decidir cómo ir vestida era un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. Iba ser algo informal, pero a pesar de ello quería estar especialmente guapa. Que se diera cuenta de que se había arreglado para la ocasión. Ella no iba a ser menos. No tenía la menor duda de por más cotidiano que fuera ver un par de películas en su casa, él estaría irresistible con su peinado perfecto, vestido con alguna de sus camisas arremangadas hasta el antebrazo, acabado de afeitar y esa cara colonia que aseguraría estar notando en el preciso momento en que la visión de un café se interponía entre ella y el informe que estaba acabando.

-Buenos días, inspectora. ¿A que no me esperabas hoy por aquí? – sacaba de su ensoñación a Beckett.

-¡Menuda sorpresa! Gracias por el café, Castle. La verdad es que no te esperaba hoy por aquí– le dedicaba una de sus exclusivas sonrisas mientras agarraba el vaso de café y le daba un pequeño sorbo- Te hacía más bien repasando el discurso de la graduación con Alexis o… Preparando kilos de palomitas para acompañarnos en nuestra sesión doble de esta noche. Porque sigue en pié, ¿verdad?- preguntaba ahora con cierta prudencia.

-No tengo otra cosa en la cabeza desde hace tres días– le aclaraba también él sonriente mientras tomaba asiento en su silla -De hecho,-proseguía seductor apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y acercándose ligeramente a ella- he venido a asegurarme que lo tenías tan presente como yo- Kate intentó disimular con poco éxito la sonrisa complaciente que siguió al guiño con el que finalizó su coqueteo.

-Sabes que sí, Sr. Escritor.-Replicaba ligeramente azorada la inspectora, reclinándose en el respaldo en su silla -Hemos hablado de ello unas cuantas veces los últimos tres días ¿o no? A ver, dime ¿qué haces aquí?- Rick iba a contestar cuando Kate continuó –No, déjame adivinar: Alexis te ha echado de casa porque no dejabas que se preparase su discurso de esta tarde y no sabías dónde ir.

-Eso crees, ¿no es cierto?- Entrecerrando los ojos y tras una pausa durante la que estudió detenidamente la expresión de Beckett prosiguió- No puedes estar más equivocada. Tengo asumido que Alexis no me va a dejar que la ayude –es demasiado orgullosa- y los nervios por su graduación me estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Tenía que salir de ahí un rato y quería de verte…- dejó en el aire un Rick mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Una semana después de cerrar el caso de Kyle Jennings, volvían a ser los de antes. Se podía decir que la crisis estaba olvidada y su relación –fuera la que fuera- era más estrecha que nunca. De nuevo había cafés a pares sobre la mesa de Beckett, teorías alocadas o conspiratorias acompañaban los casos y se provocaban con sus típicos comentarios con doble sentido.

Desde hacía tres días sin embargo, desde que en aquel callejón Rick se había atrevido a invitarla a acompañarle en su terapia anti depresión tras la graduación de su hija viendo un par de películas de John Woo y ella había aceptado, se sentía extrañamente envalentonado. Y ella, mientras acababa de derribar aquellos pocos tochos una vez fueron muro, le seguía el juego más que encantada.

-En realidad, inspectora, venía a decirte que no debes preocuparte por nada- aligeraba el ambiente Rick- Mientras vemos las películas vas a poder escoger entre diferentes tipos de helado, palomitas dulces y saladas, chucherías y frutos secos. Eso para empezar, claro.

-¿Para empezar?- abría los ojos como platos- ¡Eso es una auténtica barbaridad, Castle!

-¡Pues claro que para empezar! ¿No querrás que la noche acabe ahí?- la inspectora subía una de sus cejas mostrando curiosidad.

-A ver, para no confundirnos, ¿de qué estamos hablando exactamente?-intentaba aclarar Beckett.

-De que me gustaría que te quedaras a cenar, por supuesto. ¿En qué pens...? -Castle se interrumpió bruscamente- Katherine Beckett, yo nunca... -se hizo el ofendido cuando los dos empezaron a reír recordando una situación parecida tiempo atrás. Realmente habían echado a faltar estos momentos.

-Con una condición: Que pueda participar del festín trayendo un buen vino- retomaba la conversación Beckett tras beber un poco más de café.

-Estaba pensando en algo informal. Comida thai o italiana. Tendrás que ser imaginativa para encontrar uno que vaya bien con eso. Y ya que sale el tema ¿Qué preferirás?

-Sorpréndeme. Yo te sorprenderé a ti- le retó.

La visita de Castle la había distraído más de lo que ya estaba, si eso fuera posible. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Beckett terminó el informe poco después de mediodía. Aún le parecía increíble cómo Gates se había alineado con su buena suerte dándole la tarde libre. Tenía varias horas por delante y de pasarlas en casa sabía que las ocuparía lidiando una indómita batalla con su armario y vestuario. Decidió entonces -quizás de manera demasiado ingenua- cuidar un poco su abandonada amistad con Lanie, pasando por la morgue para saludarla. Lo que empezó con un "Te veo guapa" había seguido con un "¿Qué pasa? ¡Canta!" que inevitablemente derivó en la confesión del encuentro cinéfilo entre escritor e inspectora -Ya, John Woo... Si tú te crees esa "película", yo también. Vas depilada, ¿verdad? Ponte lencería sexy- le había espetado la forense apenas había acabado de contarle su plan con Castle -No tengo otra cosa que pensar que en ponerme lencería atrevida, por dios- le decía una Kate falsamente molesta mientras abandonaba la sala de autopsias.

-¡Lo vas a lamentar! ¡Al menos ves conjuntadaaa!- le oía gritar desde los pasillos mientras se marchaba decidida hacia casa.

Música de ambiente, velas con aroma a vainilla encendidas por toda la estancia, una botella descorchada y una copa de vino medio vacía sobre un taburete, eran la única compañía de una Kate Beckett sumergida en un relajante baño de espuma. Hoy no le acompañaba un libro. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo. Menos de él.

-¡Que te ha invitado a ver unas películas! ¡Por dios bendito, deja de hacer el tonto!- se dijo en voz alta intentando que las palabras fueran más convincentes que sus pensamientos. La visita a su amiga no había hecho más que añadir una nueva incógnita a la ecuación que daba vueltas en su cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que él esperaba de la velada, pero ella lo quería todo. Lo que realmente preocupaba a la inspectora era ser capaz de llevar a cabo su determinación de dar el último paso hacia él esa misma noche. Cómo ir vestida, cómo arreglarse el pelo, o si era mejor llevar vino o cervezas no eran más que excusas absurdas para apartar de su mente lo que realmente le preocupaba. Dudaba tener el valor suficiente de decirle con algo más que con silencios o miradas cargadas de intención que ella también le quería. Nada justificaba seguir esperando un momento mejor. Él se lo merecía por su paciencia, por su perseverancia, por su obstinación hacia ella, por quererla sin condiciones. Y ella... Ella le amaba. Se había cansado de vivir ese amor en silencio, reprimiéndose constantemente bajo la disculpa de sus miedos, muros y terapias. A pesar de su escepticismo, las sesiones con el Dr. Burke habían funcionado. Ahora no sólo sabía lo que sentía. Lo aceptaba e iba a luchar por ello sin pretextos. Era irónico cómo después de cuatro largos años, ahora le quemaba la espera de unas pocas horas y sobre todo la incertidumbre de lo que acontecería.

Aún con su impaciencia por acelerar el avance de las manecillas del reloj, se sentía afortunada. No le había pedido al azar nada más que una ocasión tan propicia como esa y la tenía al alcance de la mano: los dos solos, sin posibilidad de interrupciones y disfrutando de su compañía. Como aquella vez en el hotel de L.A. Si pudiera volver a aquel sofá no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Y sus esperanzas estaban ahí. Castle tenía sofás en casa, se decía sonriendo a la vez que se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. No iba a negar que en su esquema mental de cita perfecta John Woo desentonaba un poco... Un poco mucho. Pero esa fue la excusa para quedar. Tendría que lidiar con ese inconveniente director de cine, mientras buscaba el momento. Quizás él también lo había pensado y por eso había querido alargar la noche con la cena. O simplemente se le ocurrió que tendrían hambre - Dios - se dijo de nuevo en voz alta tapándose los ojos con ambas manos, hundiendo la cabeza en el agua. Como si de esta manera sus agobios se fueran a diluir. Y es que ahí sumergida, escuchando el ahogado sonido del vaivén del agua chocando suavemente con las paredes de la bañera, se sentía protegida. En su burbuja. Escuchando lo que le pedía su cuerpo y su alma, sintiéndose capaz de lo que quisiera, segura de sí misma -Muy bien, Kate. Tienes valor, se lo dices. Y entonces ¿qué?- se incorporó lentamente, recuperando su posición inicial. Se apartó el agua que le caía por la cara como pudo antes de probar de nuevo el vino que aguardaba paciente a su derecha -entonces tengo que buscar un conjunto bien sexy de lencería porque nada me va a parar. Si llego ahí lo querré todo y como decía Lanie, no puedo arrepentirme-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mientras esperamos el 7x15, os dejo con el cuarto capítulo de mi historia. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Las gotas de agua aún recorrían perezosas el torso desnudo de Rick mientras se acababa de secar con una toalla. Tras frotarse el pelo unos segundos se la anudó en su cintura, mirando el resultado en el espejo. Tenía suerte, ya podía hacer lo que quisiera con su pelo que siempre le acababa quedando bien. Sólo le faltaba acomodar un poco el flequillo para conseguir el mejor de los resultados -Simplemente irresistible-, se dijo. Casi sin quererlo, sus ojos pasaron de visionar la satisfacción de una cara llena de ilusión por gustarse para gustar, al michelín que reclamaba inoportuna atención cuando necesitaba sentirse más seguro que nunca. La pinza entre índice y pulgar y su mueca de fastidio evidenciaban que el espejo no mentía. Se había dejado más de lo que hubiera querido, pero es lo que tiene la maldita ansiedad. Desde hacía unos meses la frustración que sentía por haber reunido las fuerzas para decirle lo que sentía en balde, los meses de abandono y las esperanzas renovadas sin fecha de caducidad le había llevado de cabeza a su nevera. Ahora lo lamentaba. Con lo que había sido él... Había engordado demasiado. Tampoco es que le preocupara demasiado, pero ¿y a ella?

Se encamina hacia el vestidor mientras se convencía de que a Kate no le quitaría el sueño un kilo o dos de más. En él, claro. Ella le gustaba tal como era. De eso estaba seguro. Su mirada, sus gestos, su sonrisa la delataba. Escogió sin mirar uno de los caros boxers del cajón que intercambió por la húmeda toalla lanzándola al cubo de la ropa por lavar. Recordaba con cierta nostalgia su ahora absurda desconfianza tras descubrir la mentira, repitiéndose cómo pudo dudar de lo que estaba tan claro. A medida que el botón del pantalón vaquero era forzado a pasar por el ojal se le revelaba la realidad de que por las omisiones, las mentiras, los enfados y su infinito amor iban a ver juntos, porque les apetecía, un par de películas de acción en el loft. De John Woo. De entre todos los directores de cine, tenía que haberle escogido a él, se recriminaba mientras deslizaba el cinturón por las presillas del pantalón. Derivar una película con explosiones, metralletas, venganzas y chorros de sangre al terreno de lo romántico no era empresa fácil ni para él. Llevaba tres días ideando un escenario más favorable a las confidencias, confesiones, risas, ¿besos? Sólo de pensar en esa mera posibilidad, las mariposas que desde hace una semana revolotean caprichosas por su estómago volvían a elevar el vuelo. ¿Por qué no? Resignándose por su peculiar gusto cinematográfico se subía las mangas de la camisa blanca diciéndose que lo difícil estaba hecho: su muro estaba cayendo, quería estar con él, la tendría en su casa y estarían sólo ellos. Iba a aprovechar la ocasión. Vamos si la iba a aprovechar. Llegaría tan lejos como la noche y su dama estuvieran dispuestas. Frente a la cómoda pulsaba un par de veces el vaporizador de su colonia favorita. Muchas veces había mirado con rencor ese frasco que sostenía. Tenía más que serias sospechas de que Beckett empezó a mirarlo con otros ojos gracias a su masculina fragancia. Pero hoy no se valían los celos, debían ser un equipo, pensó mientras pulsaba el vaporizador una tercera vez.

Dándole un último y más que estéril repaso al dormitorio y al baño se convencía de que la idea de la cena había sido un buen giro para su cita, que según el reloj de muñeca que acabada de ponerse empezaría en casi veinte minutos. No dudaba que ella se iba a arreglar para él como si realmente le hubiera pedido para salir, pensaba mientras alisaba con la mano la pequeña arruga que según cómo se veía en medio de la colcha. Ahora estaba perfecta.

Deslizaba su dedo índice por su extensa colección de DVDs y BluRays buscando "The Killer" y "Hard Boiled". Se consideraba un experto en leer a Beckett y juraría que las ganas de avanzar, juntos y cuanto antes, no sólo era cosa suya. DVDs localizados y quince minutos para las siete y media. Camino al salón recordaba como esa misma mañana el tono de su conversación, el coqueteo, la ilusión puesta en algo tan irrelevante como un par de películas era muy diferente a lo que solía ser pocos meses atrás. Ahora era... Prudente pero más directa. ¡Incluso le había dicho que le iba a sorprender! Sí, vale, se refería a un vino, pero a sus ojos la sorpresa iba a ser mayor. Estaba ilusionado como un niño la noche de Navidad esperando ese regalo deseado por años con todas sus fuerzas. Y si no llegaba tampoco hoy, no pasaba nada. Seguiría persiguiéndolo sin desfallecer, porque al final sabía que lo tendría. Se sentaba en el sofá haciendo tiempo, tras dejar a John Woo sobre la mesita frente a él. Thai, decidió mirando la carátula de la película que quedaba encima. Pegaba más con la temática de la noche. Y sería perfecto para comer en el sofá o incluso en el suelo. La mejor forma de que ambos pudieran resarcirse de más de una hora de silenciosa espera entre disparos y gritos versión 5.1. Qué mejor manera para divertirse recordando historias compartidas, contando viejas experiencias casi olvidadas, perder el miedo, arriesgarse y... faltaban todavía once interminables minutos. Aunque ¿Realmente iban a ver las dos películas?

Desesperado por la extraordinaria pasividad del minutero movía la pierna derecha con un tic nervioso que alimentaba por segundos su creciente ansiedad. Rick paseaba sin rumbo su mirada por el salón, buscando una excusa que le permitiera ganar algún minuto más al tiempo. Apenas a medio metro de él, sobre el sofá, el mando a distancia del hilo musical le echa un cable. Disco house, clásica, pop, rock,… Iba pasado canales descartando uno a uno con la misma rapidez que su pierna golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo. Chill out, ambiental, romántica, no. Ambiental. Mejor ambiental de momento. Cuatro golpes anunciaban, tímidos, la llegada de su largamente esperada visita. Se apresuró hacia la entrada arreglándose de manera innecesaria la impecablemente planchada camisa, se acomodó el flequillo rebelde y secó una vez más sus manos humedecidas por los nervios en el trasero de su pantalón. Con su mano a escasos centímetros de la manilla, frenó su impulso de abrir con rapidez la puerta a sus anhelos, nuevas ilusiones, a su vida, a su musa. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire, se relajó dejándolo ir. Ahora sí estaba listo. Listo para darlo todo y recibir lo que fuera. Listo para ellos dos. Y decidido, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, acortó el espacio hasta lo que con seguridad sería una noche de película.


	5. Chapter 5

**Después de cuatro capítulos en los que los dos protagonistas casi no interaccionan juntos, es el momento de que hablen o... hagan algo más que hablar. Aquí os dejo el que inicialmente iba a ser el último capítulo de esta historia. Sin embargo, alguien muy pero que muy convincente me animó a que lo prolongara uno más. Si os sigue gustando la historia, lo subiré la semana que viene. **

**Gracias a tod s los que me han dado ánimos en esta primera aventura en fanfiction. **

* * *

Jamás una puerta había tardado tanto en acabar de abrirse. A ambos lados del dintel, Rick y Kate aguardaban con mal simulada paciencia que se iniciara la partida de estrategia que esa noche se iba a jugar en el loft. Porque después de cuatro años se habían emplazado, sin palabras, a jugar en serio. Ya había habido demasiado entrenamiento en el que apostar sonrisas, miradas, silencios cargados de significado. A pesar de los miedos, los nervios, las decepciones, el respecto por los tiempos del otro, a pesar de todo eso, hoy ambos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse.

-Hola. ¿Preparada para una noche de acción?- la recibía el anfitrión con una frase cliché que resumía discretamente las expectativas de ambos con esa velada.

-Hola. Sí, claro. Yo siempre estoy preparada para la acción- le seguía el juego Kate mientras simulaba pegar un par de tiros con la pistola improvisada que eran sus dedos. Con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios continuó- Sé que llego un poco pronto. Estaba haciendo tiempo en casa y pensé que podría ayudarte con esas palomitas que me prometiste. Además está esta tormenta, no sabía lo que tardaría en llegar y…-.

-Que has hecho muy bien, Kate. Anda, pasa, no te quedes ahí- se hacía a un lado Castle. - Ya sabes, estás en tu casa. Y dame tu chaqueta y el paraguas, que los guardo- se ofrecía caballeroso mientras cerraba tras ella la puerta.

-En mi casa no vienes tú a guardarme las cosas, Castle. Deja, ya lo haré yo- le decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina para dejar el paraguas en el fregadero de diseño- Mira, he traído una botella de champán. La pongo en la nevera que caliente no vale nada- levantaba el brazo mostrando el delicado envoltorio de una cara tienda de vinos de la ciudad -He estado dudando entre traer cerveza o un buen tinto, pero al final me he decidido por el champán. Ya sabes, el sabor de la soja y los agridulces de la cocina oriental suelen comprometer la armonía con los vinos, y el champán o los espumosos en general salvan la papeleta - iba explicando mientras con la puerta de refrigerador abierta buscaba un hueco para dejar la botella -y en caso de que hayas decidido pedir italiano... - Asomaba la cabeza tras la nevera sonriente -Pues también va bien.

En el salón, Castle se ponía teatralmente la mano en la boca -¡Entiendes de vinos! No dejarás de sorprenderme, inspectora-.

Divertida por la escena, se acercaba hacia donde estaba Rick, sacándose la chaqueta, y proponiéndole hacer después también un brindis para celebrar la graduación de Alexis - Por cierto, ¿Cómo ha ido su discurso?

Al orgulloso padre se le iluminaron los ojos al verse preguntado por su hija-Tendrías que haber estado con nosotros. Ha estado perfecta. ¿Qué digo perfecta? ¡Más que perfecta! Cuando tenga el vídeo lo tienes que ver. Te podría recitar lo que dijo, pero perdería sentimiento, fuerza. Pregúntale a mi madre, verás- Tras una breve pausa en la que parecía haberse trasladado a la sala de actos del instituto añadió melancólico -Estuvo increíble... Como no podía ser de otra manera siendo yo su padre, claro- Kate le golpeaba cariñosamente el brazo, reclamándole un poco de seriedad- ¡Auch! ¡Qué duele!

-¡Lo has estropeado, Castle! Casi me emociono y... ¡Cómo eres...!- Beckett negaba con la cabeza divertida. Rick se frotaba el brazo -Pero te gusto así- se ponía mimoso. -Sí, me gustas así- era el turno de Kate de no mostrar apatía en el juego que había empezado el escritor.

-Pues hoy es tu día. O tu noche. Soy todo para ti. Y dame la chaqueta. Sin discutir. O no te dejaré aproveches de que estoy tristón y con la guardia baja... - una Beckett que intentaba descubrir si hablaba en serio o la ponía a prueba iba a replicar cuando él se apresuró a cambiar de tema -Las películas están ahí- señalaba la mesita -Escoge la que quieras. He movido los dos sillones de mi despacho delante de la tele. Ponte cómoda mientras hago palomitas. Sólo tardo un minuto. Y antes de que me lo digas, ni hablar de ayudarme. No pienso compartir contigo el famoso secreto palomitero de la familia Castle- se hacía el interesante subiendo repetidamente ambas cejas -¿De qué tipo quieres que las haga? ¿Las normales? Tengo también las dulces de colores-.

-¿Secreto palomitero? Te lo acabas de inventar. No lo niegues -le encantaban sus tonterías, le hacían reír- Ahora en serio, las que tomes tú estarán bien.

Le fascinaba la risa de Kate. Casi tanto como ella en su conjunto. Era más que inspiradora, pensaba dejando en la percha la chaqueta-¡Que no! No tienes la menor idea de que soy capaz de hacer con estas manos... Ya me lo dirás - una mueca de desaprobación con él mismo aparecía en su cara aún no sin acabar la frase. No había sonado demasiado bien.

Kate entraba en el despacho de Rick reteniendo el aire. ¿Qué había dicho? 'Tranquila. No insinúa nada. Es su manera de ser'. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de avanzar... Y por dios que quería. Pero necesitaba su espacio. Encontrar el momento. Sentirse segura. Apesadumbrada se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones con las dos películas en la mano.

-¿Qué te apetece beber? -se oía a Castle desde la cocina- ¿agua, cola, zumo, cerveza?

-Agua para mí. Gracias- Respondía sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que en realidad contestaba, concentrada en encontrar la duración de las películas entre la información del DVD -124 y 126 minutos. Premio a la mala suerte-. Quería empezar por la más corta y después buscar una excusa para no ver la segunda. En el momento más inoportuno, la buena fortuna empezaba a abandonarla.

Rick no tardó en llegar con una bandeja con dos botellines de agua y un bol enorme de palomitas, que apoyó en los brazos de los dos sillones que se tocaban. -Mejor dejo la bandeja en la mesa y dejamos en medio sólo el bol, ¿no?- Kate asentía -Ten, tu agua ¿Por cuál empezamos?- le preguntó encendiendo el reproductor de video y abriendo la pletina para poner el disco.

-No tengo preferencia. Ésta misma- escogía al azar "_Hard boiled_" y se la daba a Castle.

-¡Listos!- se sentó en el sillón libre tras darle al '_play_' del mando - Bajo la luz ¿No te importa, verdad? La veremos mejor- El despacho de Rick quedó únicamente iluminado por las imágenes que emitía el televisor.

En la penumbra, con el ruido de la lluvia en la lejanía y con las notas del clarinete que tocaba Chow Yun-Fat el aire del despacho se enrareció de repente. Ninguno de los dos recordaba la sensualidad de la pieza de jazz de la primera escena. O quizás eran ellos.

-Me encanta el jazz- rompía el silencio Beckett, a media voz, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-No lo sabía...- él sí la miró. Estaba preciosa. El reflejo de la televisión en sus ojos era casi hipnótico. Kate notaba su mirada fija sobre ella. La música seguía sonando, y ninguno de los dos se movía. El pulso de ella empezó a acelerarse ¿Debía girarse? ¿Beber un poco de agua tal vez? Gracias a dios la oscuridad disimulaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Se sentía paralizada, ni parpadeaba. Y sin preaviso, como tirándole un cable a su incomodidad, la habitación se llenó de disparos. Rick aprovechó el estruendo que salía de su exclusivo sistema de altavoces para volver lentamente su atención a la tele, cogiendo en el camino un puñado de palomitas. Cinco largos minutos de poética violencia en los que ninguno de los dos pensaba a quién mataban ni por qué -No has probado ni una. Ten- le inclinaba el bol y volvía a mirarla, atento a lo que podía necesitar, con la veneración de lo que se cree inalcanzable. -Gracias- esta vez, sus ojos se encontraban y se sostenían las miradas. Intensas. Brevemente. Hasta que él abrió el botellín y dio un largo trago de agua. Realmente era guapo.

Tiros. La película avanzaba con una lentitud exasperante. Más tiros. Tantos como ellos incrementaban las ganas de más, persiguiendo la coincidencia, rozando deliberadamente las manos mientras que con forzada casualidad iban a por la misma palomita. -Perdona- esa bendita sincronización -Tú primero-, -Gracias-. Y se volvían a mirar.

Con las letras sobreimpresionadas sobre un mar de fondo, Rick le daba al '_stop_'. ¿Tienes hambre ya? ¿Pedimos la cena?- la estancia volvía a iluminarse poco a poco.

-Después de todo lo que hemos llegado a picar en dos horas, mucha hambre no tengo. Pero creo que es el momento de pedir algo- se frotaba los ojos, intentando acomodarlos de nuevo a la claridad.

-Y de brindar por Alexis y por lo que sugieras. Pues no se hable más. Vamos a cenar- cogió su móvil para marcar el número del thai- Dejemos esto aquí, que después lo recojo– Señalaba el bol de palomitas, los botellines de agua y los cuencos con frutos secos que junto a las cervezas a media película se habían incorporado a la sesión.

-Ni de broma, Castle. No cuesta nada llevarlo a la cocina – volvía a ponerlo todo en la bandeja y salía del despacho decidida.

-Mandona– le dijo supuestamente molesto al pasar por su lado. Y cada uno por su lado, sonrieron. Rick se reunió con ella tras pedir la cena. Buscó un par de copas de champán y sacó de la nevera la botella que había traído Kate. -¡Wow! ¡Moët Chandon Dom Perignon del 2009! Tiene buen gusto, inspectora. Aunque nunca lo he dudado.

-Lo he escogido expreso. Algunos piensan que fue un buen año- añadía Kate mientras se dirigía al sofá con las copas con una expresión que dejaba ver claramente que alguna otra razón justificaba su elección.

-Sí, para mí sin duda lo fue. El mejor. Me devolvió la inspiración y creé un nuevo personaje. Deberías leer alguna de sus historias, seguro que le ves parecido contigo.

-¿No me digas? Quizás lo haga. Ahora me has dejado intrigada- Se aguantaba la risa sin disimulo Kate, que ya con las manos vacías, se sentaba en el cómodo sofá. Castle no tardó en sentarse a su lado, cerca, empezando a abrir la botella. Beckett preparó una de las copas para verter rápidamente el champán cuando él sacara el tapón -Hazlo, es un superventas. También hay un atractivo y sexy periodista, que feo está decirlo pero es clavado a mí. Tensión entre los protagonistas, y ya sabes…- "¡pop!" Llenó rápidamente las copas y dejando la botella sobre la mesita de centro propuso un brindis -Por los escritores y sus musas-.

-Por nosotros, Castle- puntualizó Kate. Brindaron y bebieron mirándose con poco disimulo por encima del estrecho cáliz de la copa.

Tras su brindis, llegó el de Alexis y su graduación, el del repartidor de comida a domicilio y el de Moët Chandon. Entre anécdotas y risas avanzaba la noche, más distendidos y más cómodos a medida que las copas se iban llenando y ellos acercando. El brazo de uno en el respaldo del sofá, el codo de la otra sosteniendo su cabeza, las cajitas de comida casi vacías siendo testigo del cada vez menos tímido flirteo de los dos enamorados.

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, pero creo que se va a hacer tarde si quieres que veamos la segunda película -dejaba su copa sobre la mesita y le cogía a Kate la suya con el mismo propósito.

-¿Te enfadarás si te digo la verdad?- preguntaba Beckett con expresión juguetona.

-Claro que no. Me enfado cuando no me la dicen- De golpe ambos corazones se saltaron un par de latidos. El hechizo de la velada se rompió súbitamente. Sólo la música de fondo se escuchaba en el loft. Rick cerraba los ojos. Algún día pensaría antes de hablar -Olvídalo, Kate. No iba con segundas. Ha sido un golpe bajo y a destiempo. Perdona. Voy a recoger esto- se levantaba empezando a poner los palillos en las cajas de comida por terminar.

Era su oportunidad. Era el momento que había estado buscando desde que entró en el loft con la botella de champán en la mano y el corazón en un puño, dispuesta a ser valiente -Rick...- Él seguía a lo suyo, incómodo, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan torpe -Rick, por favor. Siéntate - le cogía de la mano y le obligaba a volver al sofá -No te disculpes. No por tener razón. Yo... Bueno, no sé cómo empezar.

-Kate, no tienes q...-

Levantando su mano, le interrumpía -Sí tengo. Esto te lo debo desde hace mucho. Tanto como hace que libro mi particular batalla entre sentimientos y razón. Y no me refiero al día del cementerio, sino mucho antes- incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, se concentró en el juego impaciente de sus manos, pensando cómo continuar- Tenías razón ¿Sabes? Me escondía en relaciones con hombres a los que no amaba. Ocultando de la manera más estúpida que no me eras indiferente, muriendo por dentro cada vez que te interesabas por alguien que no era yo- volvía a recuperar su mirada- Pero no podía. No podía tantas cosas... No podía empezar algo que sabía no iba a durar, no podía estropear lo que teníamos, no podía permitir que te alejaras, no podía perderte. No podía avanzar hasta que pudiera entregarme a ti sin estar rodeada de todos esos ridículos miedos. Sin irme, como sé que hago cada vez que me siento insegura- Rick, entre aturdido y aliviado por tanta revelación, alargó la mano con la que no abrazaba el respaldo del sofá, para acariciar las del Kate, infundiéndole ánimos para continuar -Después llegó el disparo, tú diciendo que me q..., la mentira y mi recuperación. Tus palabras de aquel día han sido mi punto de apoyo por meses, ayudándome a superar mi pánico a querer, a quererte. Y cuando todo iba bien... Mi 'verdad' es descubierta de la manera más absurda, cruel e injusta. Yo sí que siento todo esto por lo que hemos pasado las últimas semanas. No sabes cuánto. Porque estaba muy cerca... Faltaba tan poco...- sus palabras mostraban la angustia de lo vivido, la rabia contenida por el daño que le había hecho -Ahora puedo decir que sí. Hoy estoy ya en ese lugar donde soy capaz de aceptar todo lo que pasó, lo que dijiste, lo que siento- sus miradas danzaban vacilantes entre ojos y bocas, sus respiraciones acelerándose, enloqueciendo a las mariposas de sus estómagos -Y me gusta que estés conmigo- pronunciaba las últimas palabras con un hilo de voz.

Ya estaba dicho.

Sin dejar de mirarse, reunían ambos el coraje que pensaron no iban a tener nunca, uno para avanzar y la otra para no salir corriendo. Un temeroso, casi inaudible -Voy a besarte- acababa de desbocar los corazones de los hasta entonces mejores amigos, pidiendo permiso, anunciando el giro que iba a dar la noche y sus vidas.

No tenía sentido ni querían seguir postergando lo tan largamente esperado. La mano que hasta entonces reposaba en el respaldo del sofá, alcanzaba aún prudente la nuca de la mujer más complicada, más interesante, más increíble, más inalcanzable, que... no huía, y acercándola mientras se acercaba, la besó. Se besaron. Lentamente, queriendo asegurarse de que esta vez no protagonizaban uno el sueño del otro. Que estaba siendo real. Se besaron con ternura, casi con devoción. Tan despacio, con tanta sensualidad como no creyeron fuera posible, incrédulos aún por recuperar el sabor de su amor olvidado hace meses en aquel callejón.

Sobre sus labios medio abiertos, con los ojos aún cerrados, uniendo sus frentes, una súplica ahogada se escapa de entre sus más secretos recelos -No te vayas-. Las manos de ella avanzaron, decididas y cariñosas, desde los hombros a sus mejillas. Reclamando la atención antes de susurrarle tiernamente –No, Rick. Me vas a tener que echar-. Entonces sí, se miraron y sonrieron. Cálidamente. Y colapsando sus bocas de nuevo, la ternura dio paso a la necesidad. Cada vez más reclinados sobre la espalda de la inspectora, se siguieron buscando, dejando que los sentidos sintieran sin miedo. Como si fueran los primeros en quererse, en amarse, en desearse. Recuperando juntos segundo a segundo el alma que debían haber perdido sin darse cuenta. Devolviéndose la vida. Sintiéndose hoy sí más vivos que nunca. -Vamos a tu habitación-. Y Rick, incorporándose, le ofreció la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Os dejo el último capítulo de mi primera historia. Gracias a todas las que me habéis llegar vuestros comentarios, y a las "guest" animarlas a registrarse en fanfiction para poder así contestar sus reviews. **

**A ver si os gusta el final. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

* * *

Con la camisa blanca de Castle apenas abrochada por un par de botones, de pie frente uno de los ventanales del despacho, rodeaba con sus brazos su regazo mientras distraídamente seguía el recorrido de las gotas de lluvia por el cristal. Abstraída volvió a inspirar profundamente queriendo recuperar un poco más de la fragancia de Rick impregnada en la única prenda que vestía.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas cuando se despertó, incómoda, incapaz de moverse atrapada en el abrazo posesivo de su amante. Incluso sus piernas entrelazaba con las suyas. 'No se ha creído que no fuera a huir', se decía con una sonrisa en los labios. -Castle- susurró intentado revolverse entre sus brazos. -Castle-. Nada. -Necesito respirar, Rick-. Tras un quejoso 'ummmm' aliviaba lo suficiente la presión para permitir que Kate se girase y le encarara. Las sombras de la habitación eran incapaces de ocultar el enorme atractivo de su escritor, del que no podía mantener sus manos alejadas ahora que se habían cruzado todas las líneas. Casi sin rozarle recorrió su perfil con el índice, pensando que no podía estar más enamorada de ese hombre. Tras minutos intentando volver a coger el sueño, tiró la toalla. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a revivirlo todo. Volvían a amarse. Demasiadas vueltas a la cama, inquieta, que iban a acabar despertando a su compañero.

Se levantó, recogió del suelo su camisa y poniéndosela se encaminó hacia el despacho. Entre sus libros. Esos que la convirtieron en fan del escritor, que la ayudaron a superar la muerte de su madre y que le dieron la oportunidad de empezar a trabajar juntos. Ahí se sentía arropada, tranquila. Apagó la música que aún sonaba por el loft, y se acercó lentamente a uno de los ventanales. La lluvia empezaba a remitir, a diferencia de sus recuerdos con Rick.

_Cogida de su mano, sin prisas, en silencio, se dejaba llevar entre las sombras del despacho ahí donde ambos querían acabar la noche desde que se hizo de día. A los pies de la cama, sin soltarse, recuperaron sus miradas. Intensas. De la mano al brazo, del brazo a su mejilla. La otra en su espalda baja. Acercándola a él, reclamando de nuevo su ya conquistada boca. Deleitándose. Pero era noche de cruzadas y nuevos territorios debían ser invadidos. Tras apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, la reclinaba sobre el colchón de la manera más delicada que jamás imaginó fuera posible. Y se volvieron a besar._

Rememorar lo sucedido entre sábanas, volvía a erizarle la piel. Estaba completamente rendida a ese hombre. Durante todo el tiempo que jugaron al gato y al ratón, se imaginó compartiendo besos y caricias con él más veces de las que jamás reconocería. Dicen que en los sueños se suelen idealizar los momentos, pero hacía unas horas la realidad había ridiculizado la mejor de sus fantasías. Rick era pasión y ternura. Un amante atento, preocupado, divertido y muy juguetón.

_No tenía ninguna prisa. Castle estaba decidido a llevarla al límite sin apenas tocarla. Dedicándose solícito a su cuello, a su pulso, a su mandíbula, a los lóbulos de las orejas, a sus labios. Y lo consiguió. Cada vez más necesitada, paseaba inquieta sus manos por su espalda, enlazaba los dedos en su cabello, estiraba su camisa fuera del pantalón, invadía su piel, buscaba su boca -Rick...- se le escapaba un gemido suplicante. -¿Qué quieres, Kate? Dímelo-._

Deshacía su abrazo para morderse la uña de su pulgar con expresión de quien sabe haber sido traviesa. Su conexión también funcionaba en la intimidad, porque no le había hecho falta explicarle demasiado para que él supiera exactamente lo que ella le pedía, aunque alguna pista quizás si le dio... Recordaba divertida. Aún notaba sus grandes, cálidas manos recorrer su piel, excitándola.

_Sus dedos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de la inspectora. Decididos, descubrían los otrora prohibidos territorios, marcando a su paso lo que sabía que era ya suyo, acariciándola, deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel, seducido y seduciendo. Llegando por fin al encaje del sujetador, retrocediendo. Desesperándola. _

El movimiento de sábanas se hizo hueco entre sus memorias y el leve sonido de la lluvia. Rick. Agudizó el oído, aguantando la respiración para aumentar la concentración, intentando adivinar si seguía dormido o se había despertado. Y si iba a buscarla.

Se despertó sobresaltado, como si su subconsciente le avisara de que algo no estaba bien. Casi al instante imágenes de Kate con él, sobre él, el tacto de su piel, la piel que tenían juntos, los dos siendo uno se le sucedieron sin detenerse. No había sido un sueño. Estiró el brazo automáticamente, buscándola. No estaba. Intentó ordenar sus recuerdos, convenciéndose de que todo había ido bien. Más que bien de hecho. No había sido un sueño, se repetía angustiado, notando el tacto de las sábanas sobre su desnudez. Sin casi moverse, volvió a palpar el frío lado de cama donde suponía debía estar. _Kate, Kate, Kate_... Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, temiendo comprobar que sobre el suelo sólo hubiera su ropa, preparándose para afrontar el mayor de los desengaños. La oscuridad de la estancia poco o nada le aligeró su intranquilidad. Bultos aquí y allá, pero incapaz de apreciar si la ropa era sólo la suya. Retiró el sobre de la cama y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Al lado, unos vaqueros que instintivamente cogió por la cintura. Reconocer esa talla 36 le devolvía el alma al cuerpo. Los dejó con cuidado a los pies de la cama, e intentó restablecer el ritmo de su corazón perdido con sus miedos agarrándose al borde del colchón con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos, inhalando profundamente sin apenas hacer ruido. Recuperado el pulso, fue a buscarla esperando quizás volver a perderlo con ella.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación distinguió su figura en claroscuro con la tenue luz de la ciudad que se filtraba por las ventanas. Parecía tranquila. Y estaba tan sexy. Apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta. Contemplándola, preguntándose qué estaría pensando, cuál sería la razón de su desvelo, por qué se había ido de su lado en la cama ¿Se habría arrepentido? Creía conocerla bien y no apostaría que no se trataba de eso. Nunca la había visto tan decidida respecto a nada. Qué mujer, se decía. Tenía que ser todo cómo y cuándo quisiera. Le iba a costar dios y ayuda que alguna vez le cediera el total control. Ni tan siquiera entre la intimidad que les proporcionaban esas cuatro paredes, aunque anoche había cedido bastante. Para ser ella.

_No hacía falta que le dijera qué quería. Lo sabía de sobras. Hacía años que había aprendido a leer sus movimientos, sus miradas. Y no había sido difícil llevarla al límite besándola, apenas rozando su piel con sus dedos. Provocándola, sugiriendo y frustrando. Sólo un poco más. No era fácil jugar a contenerse con una mujer como ella. Y de repente, sin saber cómo ocurrió, era su espalda la que descansaba sobre el colchón y Kate la que estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sin ayudar nada a su entonces muy débil autocontrol, se quitaba la camiseta lanzándola sin preocuparse dónde caía, ofreciéndole la mejor de las vistas. Aun así y en la penumbra, la cicatriz de la discordia captó toda su atención. Respirando entrecortadamente, ambos se permitieron una breve tregua. Rick alargó su mano, apoyándola en su plano vientre, subiéndola sin prisas hasta su herida, cubriéndola casi con devoción. Ella se inclinó despacio, apoyando sus manos en el pecho aún cubierto de su hombre y deslizándolas hasta enredarlas con su cabello tras las orejas. Besándole invasivamente y suplicándole agitada -Tócame-. Y ahí se acabaron los juegos, las contenciones y los autocontroles. Descubrieron su nueva intimidad. No tardó la tela del sujetador en molestarle tanto como el pelo de su musa que aparecía inoportuno ahí donde su boca quería recrearse. _

Kate, rodando el globo terráqueo que descansaba sobre una de las estanterías bajo los ventanales, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a su intranquilidad. Su salida de la cama en medio de la noche, su quietud...

Se encaminó, desnudo, hacia donde ella le esperaba, abrazándola por detrás. Dándole un tierno beso en el cuello justo ahí donde desde hace poco sabía no le era en absoluto indiferente- ¡Castle! Sabes que me haces cosquillas -intentaba escabullirse entre risas.

-Claro que lo sé. Cierta preciosidad me ha estado explicando muchas cosas esta noche sin abrir la boca. Bueno, sería más correcto decir sin pronunciar palabra...- Beckett le daba una rápida palmada a una de las manos de Castle que aún mantenía el abrazo, reclamando seriedad-¡Oye! ¡Que me has dado! -Los dos se sonrieron con complicidad, ella apoyaba su cabeza bajo la barbilla de su amante.

_Arqueando la espalda, echando atrás la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, dirigiéndole la cabeza, sus manos, cerrando los ojos, mordiendo su labio, reclamándole... ¿Quién necesitaba palabras? _

Los minutos fueron pasando, sin apenas moverse, Kate acariciando el brazo protector que la rodeaba. Reviviendo su noche perfecta.

_Hoy se había hecho devoto de una nueva religión. No iba a cansarse nunca de rendir culto a las largas, interminables piernas desnudas de su musa. No era admiración, ni respecto, como una vez pensó. Eran locura. Besando, lamiendo, mordiendo cada centímetro de ellas. Ascendiendo. Anticipando. Dispuesto a arrancar con los dientes la última pieza de ropa que la separaba de la desnudez -Estoy en clara desventaja, ¿no crees?- sugería Beckett -Estás muy lejos. Ven-. Entre besos y risas, fue deshaciéndose del cinturón y acabó de soltar los botones que hasta entonces le impedían disfrutar libremente de su torso, de sus brazos, de su espalda. Deslizar sus manos dentro del pantalón, acercándola a ella. Cogerse la revancha, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sintiéndose._

Rick decidió finalmente a romper el silencio, incapaz de ocultar más tiempo su preocupación- ¿Estás bien? -preguntaba tras armarse de valor.

-Mejor que nunca -giró su cara para mirarle a los ojos- Sólo me desperté, empecé a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, no podía volverme a dormir. No quise molestarte -Volvía la vista a la ciudad.

_Dedos enlazados. Piel con piel. Mirándose a los ojos. Entre jadeos. Compartiendo espacio. Siendo uno- Me vuelves loco, Kate._

Tras lo que a Castle le pareció un mundo, intensificó su abrazo- Si hubiera algo más me lo contarías, ¿verdad? -Dejaba claro que le había convencido poco, pero no iba a insistir de nuevo. Conocía sus tiempos y si necesitaba más para aclararse, lo tendría. Aunque por dentro se le llevaran los demonios.

Un escueto "claro" daba por finalizada la conversación. De nuevo se instauraba entre ellos el ruido de sus respiraciones pausadas, las caricias y los recuerdos.

_Sudados, abrazados, exhaustos, relajados. Ella acariciándole el vello del pecho, él recorriendo con un dedo su columna arriba y abajo, pensativo. -No te creerás que antes de que llegaras me he estado preocupando de que no quedaran arrugas sobre la colcha-, -He sido desconsiderada con tu trabajo, ¿cierto?-, -Mucho-. Le quería con locura. -Pero te perdono porque te quiero-. Se sentía protegida, comprendida, amada. Confiaba en él._

-Pensaba que lo había superado pero no. Estoy aterrada ¿Sabes?- empezaba a explicarle tras varios minutos callados -Tantas dudas, tanto tiempo esperando, haciéndome la dura contigo, el temor de salir herida, negándonos esto... Todo ha sido por el miedo a perderte. Esta noche... No puedo ser más feliz y a la vez pienso que te tengo tan dentro de mí que no podría soportar tu ausencia. No pienses que me puedo arrepentir. No es eso. Es que... Te quiero tanto que duele- tras una breve pausa, continuó -Rick, esto que empezamos... Esto tiene que salir bien-.

Castle le dio la vuelta, subiéndole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos -Hey, claro que saldrá bien. Me conoces, ¿crees que después de lo que me ha costado llegar a ti, llegar aquí, tirando muros, que seamos capaces de hablar de lo que nos preocupa aquí -le señalaba el corazón- voy a tirar la toalla a la primera de cambio? Kate, hace mucho tiempo que tengo claro lo que quiero. Y eres tú. No dudes de que lo vamos a hacer funcionar-. Era una promesa.

Como bálsamo reparador, tras las palabras de Rick se relajó, apoyándose en su pecho, abrazándole por la espalda. Él le devolvía las atenciones, jugando distraído con su pelo. Aliviándola como siempre de sus temores.

_Reconfortada por sus caricias, acunada por el leve vaivén de su pecho al respirar, iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. -¿Te había dicho que te quiero?-, y cerró los ojos._

No se había sentido nunca tan enamorada, tan entregada. Y no iba a poner en peligro eso que tenían por nuevos miedos, por nuevas dudas. Iba a mirar adelante, a ser optimista. Por él. Con él.

-Casi ha dejado de llover- apuntaba Kate.

-Ya sabía yo que debías estar mirando algo tan concentrada- rompía el hielo Castle. -No, no me había fijado. Tengo mis cinco sentidos concentrados en disfrutar de la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido. ¿Sabe que le queda de miedo mi camisa, señorita Beckett?-. Kate pasó sus brazos por su cuello. -Entonces, sólo para darte el gusto, no me la quitaré- intentaba parecer seria, aguantándose la risa.

-Eres muy mala, inspectora. Aunque si quieres darme gusto...- Kate silenció su grosería con un beso que Castle no tardó en responder, caldeando el momento. -¡Oye, no llevas nada encima!- acariciaba su espalda baja, más que baja concretamente.

-Tus dotes para la observación no dejarán de sorprenderme- sus labios recorrían aplicados su cuello, apartando la camisa sobre sus hombros para tener mejor acceso- Ahora podría quejarme yo de estar en desventaja. Pero como no soy tan quejica como tú, lo acepto e incluso lo disfruto - Kate notaba su risa sobre su piel. -Anda, tonto. Vamos a disfrutar un poco más pero juntos-. Le proponía divertida mientras le daba un cachete juguetón al trasero más provocador, arrancando a correr hacia el dormitorio. Seguida, como siempre, de él.


End file.
